memory_alphafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Clins d'oeil (TV)
Au fil des années, Star Trek est devenu une véritable icône culturelle. De nombreus séries, animations ou clips ont fait des références subtiles à Star Trek ou sont des parodies de l'univers. Productions francophones * "Le Comité de la Claque" est un groupe d'humoristes français qui a commencé sur le net. En 2012 France 4 diffuse leurs parodies dans l'émission le Comité du Ciné, le 27 janvier est diffusé une parodie de Star Trek: Vidéo Le Comité du Ciné: Star Trek * "Les Inconnus" est un groupe d'humoristes français. Dans les années 1980 est diffusé une parodie de Star Trek: Vidéo Les Inconnus: Star Trek * "Les Tutos" de Jérôme Niel, est un humoriste qui "sévit" sur Canal +: Vidéo Les Tutos - costume * "Very Bad Blagues" est un groupe d'humoristes. En 2012 Direct 8 diffuse un sketch dont les personnages ont des uniformes parodiant ceux de TNG: Vidéo Very Bad Blagues Clips Il y a des clips musicaux qui font référence à Star Trek : * Le clip "America" du groupe Ramstein montre des astronautes sur la lune en train de jouer au flipper. Il s'agit d'un Flipper Star Trek. * La chanteuse allemande Nena, dans la chanson "99 Luftballons" dit les paroles suivantes : "Jeder war ein grosser Krieger Hielten sich für Captain Kirk..." * Un clip de Eminem où certains de ses compagnons de jeu sont habillés avec des uniformes TOS et TNG. * La chanson "Sauvons les rôlistes", du Naheulband, parle des joueurs de Jeux de Rôles et chante à un moment la phrase suivante : "Ils parlent la langue des elfes et lisent des dictionnaires klingons". Plus tard, à la fin de la chanson, le chanteur Ghislain tient un long monologue au cours duquel on peut entendre "Votre ordinateur (...) envoie à son tour un signal crypté 128 bits au capitaine Kirk et à son ami Albator, dont les vaisseaux gravitent en mode furtif dans l'atmosphère de notre planète..." Séries Aux frontières du réel (The X Files) * Dans le double-épisode "Dreamland" ("Zone 51") : :- Scully : "Dis-moi, au fait, au sujet de cette source clandestine qui t'a contacté, qu'est ce qui te dit qu'il ne s'agit pas encore d'un de ces barjots dont le savoir encyclopédique concernant une éventuelle vie extra-terrestre dérive exclusivement des multiples rediffusions de Star Trek" :- On découvre une séquence où Mulder, lorsqu'il était enfant, portait un uniforme de Starfleet et des oreilles vulcaines. :- Mulder : "Tu as raison Scully, encore un barjot qui a trop regardé Star Trek" * Dans , les noms des 2 agents du Département d'Investigations Temporelles, Dulmur et Lucsly sont destinés à être des anagrammes des agents Mulder et Scully. Dexter * Épisode 2-07 (19): Allumez le feu (That Night a Forest Grew) - Les policiers en salle de briefing s'interrogent sur la provenance d'une phrase écrite par le tueur ; est-elle extraite de Star Trek: Deep Space Nine ou de Star Trek: The Next Generation ?... Farscape [[file:Farscape Enterprise toon.png|thumb|Farscape: Épisode 3X16: "La Vengeance de l’ange"]] * saison 1: ** Épisode 7: "Gilina" ("P.K. tech girl")" ** Épisode 11: "Naissance d’un vortex" ("Till the blood runs clear") ** Épisode 22: "Les Liens de l’espace" ("Family ties") - John Crichton accompagné de Ka Dargo se compare à Kirk et Spock: "Kirk et Spock... un tandem de choc." * saison 2: ** Épisode 4: "Clarté dangereuse" ("Crackers don't matter") ** Épisode 18: "Les Colliers de contrôle" ("A clockwork nebari") * saison 3: ** Épisode 8: "Mauvaise Passe" ("Green-Eyed Monster") ** Épisode 9: "Temps perdu" ("Losing Time") ** Épisode 12: "Fusion" ("Meltdown") ** Épisode 16: "La Vengeance de l’ange" ("Revenging Angel") * saison 4: ** Épisode 1: "Ça bouge là-dedans" ("Crichton Kicks") ** Épisode 8: "On a toujours besoin d’un plus petit que soi" ("I Shrink Therefore I Am") ** Épisode 9: "Crime de préfet" ("A Prefect Murder") ** Épisode 11: "Continuum incertum" ("Unrealized Reality") ** Épisode 17: "Une constellation de doute" ("A constellation of doubt") ** Épisode 20: "La Souricière - 2e partie" ("We're so screwed : Hot to Katratzi - Part 2") * Téléfilm: "Guerre Pacificatrice" ("The Peacekeeper Wars") Gilmore Girls * Cette série, qui raconte le quotidien d'une mère un tantinet extentrique (Lorelei) et de sa fille (Rory), regorge de références à Star Trek tout au long de ses 7 saisons. Un exemple, Rory aperçoit un jour des sacs poubelle remplis de vêtements "This stuff is like Tribble !". * Dans un autre épisode, la grand-mère de Rory compare un jour un interphone au téléporteur en ponctuant sa phrase d'un "comme dans Star Treeeeek !" Heroes *Dès le premier épisode de la série ("Genesis"), les personnages d'Ando et d'Hiro tournent autour de Star Trek, en particulier autour de Spock. :''Hiro: "I discovered powers which exceed the common run of people."'' :''Ando: "You are two now, with Spock."'' *Dans la saison trois (épisode "It's Coming"), Ando essaie de raviver la mémoire d'Hiro : :''Ando: "You can stop time, teleport to any location, even travel through time."'' :'''Hiro: '"Come on... You mean, like Star Trek ?"'' *Dans la saison trois (épisode "Cold Snap"), Hiro fait une référence à la TNG en parlant du jeune Matt Parkman, alors qu'ils pensent qu'il est passé d'adulte à enfant : :"In The Next Generation, it was because of a transporter accident." *George Takei a joué Kaito Nakamura dans la série, en tant que personnage secondaire durant les saisons 1 et 2. En hommage au temps où il jouait Hikaru Sulu, les producteurs d'Heroes ont placé sur la voiture de Kaito cette plaque d'immatriculation : NCC-1701. *Six acteurs de Star Trek ont joué dans Heroes : George Takei (Kaito Nakamura), Nichelle Nichols (Nana Dawson), Zachary Quinto (Sylar), Michael Dorn (le Président Américain), Dominic Keating (Will) et Malcom McDowell (Daniel Linderman). Hiro_vulcan_salute.jpg|Hiro faisant le salut vulcain Heroes NCC-1701.jpg|La plaque d'immatriculation de Kaito Nakamura Kaito_Nakamura.jpg|George Takei incarne Kaito Nakamura Nichols_plays_Nana.jpg|Nichelle Nichols incarne Nana Dawson Zachary_Quinto_plays_Sylar.jpg|Zachary Quinto incarne Gabriel "Sylar" Gray Stargate ; Acteurs réguliers de Star Trek ayant travaillé sur Stargate : :TNG : Marina Sirtis :DS9 : Nicole de Boer, Rene Auberjonois, Armin Shimerman, Colm Meaney :VOY : Robert Picardo :ENT : John Billingsley, Jolene Blalock, Connor Trinneer ; Acteurs réguliers de Stargate ayant travaillé sur Star Trek : Paul McGillion (SGA) ;Autres acteurs communs : Erick Avari, David Andrews, Julian Christopher, Ronny Cox, Roger Cross, Steven Culp, John de Lancie, Robert Foxworth, Willie Garson, Henry Gibson, Galyn Görg, Erik Holland, Robert Knepper, Justin Louis, Dakin Matthews, Christopher McDonald, Salli Elise Richardson, Leon Rippy, Saul Rubinek, Alan Ruck, Tony Todd, Steven R. Schirripa, Dwight Schultz, Wallace Shawn, Dean Stockwell, Michael Welch ;Autres membres de la production communs : Charles Correll, Mark DeAlessandro, Robert Kato DeStefan, Alan Howarth, Matt Krentz, Bill McCay, Katharyn Powers, Chris Sayour, April Webster, Ron Wilkerson ---- ;Stargate SG-1 : * Dans l'épisode pilote "Enfants des dieux", en arrivant sur Abydos, le Major Ferretti fait un salut vulcain à Daniel Jackson. * Dans l'épisode "1969" (saison 2), Jack O'Neill, prisonnier dans une base militaire en 1969, affirme qu'il s’appelle James T. Kirk avant de se raviser et de révéler son "vrai" nom... Luke Skywalker. * Dans l'épisode "De l'autre côté du miroir" (saison 3), des personnages alternatifs Carter et Kawalsky demandent à SG-1 de sauver leur monde d'un univers parallèle, d'une attaque Goa'uld. O'Neill et Daniel se rendent dans cet univers, où Apophis et Teal'c ont des boucs, en référence à l'épisode . * Dans l'épisode "Perdus dans l’espace" (saison 4), lorsqu'on lui demande s'il peut téléporter le Colonel O'Neill et Teal'c d'un X-301, Jacob Carter demanda s'il le prenait pour Scotty. * Dans l'épisode "2010" (saison 4), en arrière plan, un touriste effectue un salut vulcain pendant qu'on le prend en photo. * Dans l'épisode "Prodige" (saison 4), le Cadet Hailey se réfère au zat'nik'tels en les comparant à un type de phaser. * Dans l'épisode "Wormhole X-Treme" (saison 5), un effet de téléportation est similaire à celui de la série Star Trek: The Original Series. * Dans l'épisode "Acte de bravoure" (saison 6), plusieurs références à Star Trek sont présentes : Un râtelier d'armes Goa'uld contient un bat'leth ; Le Dr Simon Coombs (incarné par John Billingsley) déclare : "Allez vous-en sans moi, je sais que je suis fichu. Je vous confie mes chats : Lilly et Kirk". Le personnage incarné par John Billingsley est un grand fan de Star Trek (des Vulcains en particuliers). Néanmoins, il ne s'agit pas d'un clin d'oeil à son rôle dans Star Trek : Enterprise, car il n'est devenu le Docteur Phlox que 4 ans plus tard... ;Stargate Infinity : ;Stargate Atlantis : ;Stargate Universe : NCIS *Dans l'épisode "Aux frontières du réel", nous pouvons voir l'agent Tony Di Nozzo faire le salut vulcain pour se moquer de l'agent McGee lors d'une affaire de Crop Circles. *Dans un autre épisode, on y voit un homme déguisé en klingon, et même parler en klingon. C'est à cette occasion que l'on apprend que McGee, alias "Le Bleu", sait parler cette langue, grâce à cette réplique : "Patron, il vous a traité de Front Lisse, c'est une insulte en klingon.". The Big Bang Theory *Dans l'épisode The Codpiece Topology (2x02), les gars se rendent à une foire de la Renaissance et Sheldon est déguisé en officier Vulcain, prétendant être membre d'une équipe d'exploration étudiant cette curieuse foire pleine d'anachronismes. *Dans The Lizard-Spock Expansion (2x08), Sheldon introduit une version améliorée de Roc-Papier-Ciseau : Roc-Papier-Ciseau-Lézard-Spock pour prendre une décision entre amis. Mais celà ne fonctionne pas avec eux car, quelle que soit la partie, tous choisissent "Spock". *thumb|Le Boggle klingon et le dictionnaire Anglais/Klingon.Dans The Panty Piñata Polarization (2x07), les personnages jouent au Boggle Klingon en utilisant le dictionnaire Anglais/Klingon de Marc Okrand "The Klingon Dictionary" *Dans The Transporter Malfunction (5x20), Leonard Nimoy prête sa voix à une figurine représentant Spock discutant, dans un rêve, avec Sheldon. Dans le même épisode, Sheldon est effrayé par son rêve où il est poursuivi par un Gorn. *thumb|Auto-stop TNG-style.Dans The Bakersfield Expedition (6x13), les gars se rendent au ComicCon de Bakersfield déguisés en personnages de Star Trek : Leonard est Jean-Luc Picard, Sheldon est Data, Howard est un Borg et Rajesh est Worf. *Dans The Spock Resonance (9x07), le fils de Leonard Nimoy, Adam Nimoy apparait pour interviewer Sheldon en tant que fan de Star Trek pour un documentaire sur l'impact de Spock sur la vie des fans. *Plusieurs acteurs de Star Trek ont fait des apparitions dans The Big Bang Theory, jouant leur propre rôle : **Wil Wheaton a un rôle récurent dans la série. Tout d'abord ennemi de Sheldon, il deviendra un bon ami. **LeVar Burton apparait pour la première fois dans The Toast Derivation (4x17) où il est invité par Sheldon à un karaoké via Twitter. Dans The Habitation Configuration (6x07) et The Champagne Reflection (8x10), LeVar participe à un show vidéo sur Internet, Fun with Flags, où il est venu apporter ses lumières sur les drapeaux de la Fédération. **Brent Spiner fait une apparition dans TBBT dans The Russian Rocket Reaction (5x05) où il devient, après avoir ouvert le boitier d'une figurine à l'effigie de Wesley Crusher appartenant à Sheldon, un de ses "ennemis mortels". **George Takei apparait dans The Hot Troll Deviation (4x04) où il fait partie d'un rêve masturbatoire d'Howard au côté de Katee Sackhoff. **William Shatner apparait dans The D&D Vortex (12x16), tout d'abord en tant qu'invité surprise dans le show Professor Proton de Wil Wheaton, puis dans des parties de Dungeons and Dragons endiablées chez Wil. de:Parodien und Anspielungen auf Star Trek (Fernsehen) en:Star Trek parodies and pop culture references (television) Catégorie:Star Trek